


Revenge of the bullied

by 47_Chromosomes



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69, All other fics are shit, Blood, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Huge Dick, KYS, NTR is garbage, Rape, Revenge Sex, STD, Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is cannon, Torture, YOU HERETIC, arkos, beastialty, butt rape, canibalism, kinda gay, no cuck, read the manga, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47_Chromosomes/pseuds/47_Chromosomes
Summary: The original ending to volume 3 had a lot more BDSM than you think. This is 100% true, I worked as Rooster Teeth, just ask them





	Revenge of the bullied

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This fic contains, ah fuck you! Just read

“Ew, just look at it.” Said Jaune, “I’m no biologist but I don’t think penises are supposed to be blue and squishy.” Said Pyrrha. “It looks like a weird fucked up jello.” Added Jaune. They were of course talking about Cardin, who barged in the Arkos couple making love in an attempt to cuckold Jaune like in the fanfictions and hentai he paid people to write and draw for him. But that all changed when he pulled down his pants to reveal his abnormal penis. “Uhhh, jeez, I’m a little worried. Was it like this for long?” Asked Pyrrha. Cardin looked down and said “It was like this ever since I lost my virginity, to a goat.” 

“A goat?” Asked Jaune, who was trying his hardest not to die of laughter after hearing that shit. “Yes, a goat. All the other girls I tried to have sex with either laughed at me for my size, or ran away because they thought I was some weird lesbian.” He looked up at Jaune and then caught a glimpse of his 15 inch long 5 inch wide Arc cock. “And yes, it was a male goat.” Cardin finally added. Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other, and then back at Cardin. “Okay, why a goat though?” Asked Pyrrha. “Because goats are sexy.” Said Cardin, he then showed them all of the fanfiction and all of the porn of himself fucking Pyrrha. Jaune and Pyrrha’s faces went from a look of remorse to a look of anger and disgust. 

Pyrrha gave a sadistic smile and looked at Jaune, he gave the same smile and nodded his head. She then walked over to the closet, pulled out a strap on with a big ass dildo on it. It wasn’t as big as Jaune’s dick, but is was close. “Bend over bitch.” She growled, Cardin gave a scared look and tried to get up and run away but Jaune smacked him in the face with his dick causing him to fall down to the ground. Jaune then positioned Cardin on his hands and knees and put a ball gag on him. Pyrrha then plunged the dildo into his ass, with no lube. From the way it was going in and out easily, it was pretty obvious that it wasn’t his first time. “Did you loose your anal virginity to the goat?” Asked Pyrrha. “Mmmmmph!” Was all Cardin could say.

Of course, team RWBY was watching the whole time, all of them where shocked by what they were witnessing. “Wow, that escalated quickly.” Said Yang. “I am strangely turned on by this.” Said Blake. “You sick fuck.” Replied Weiss. “Well, at least we can all agree that, that son of a bitch had it coming.” Said Ruby. “Yeah.” They all said in unison. “Let’s join ‘em!” Shouted Yang. “Okay.” Said everyone else. They all got naked and walked up to Pyrrha. She pulled out of his ass and said to team RWBY, “I was getting kinda bored. You can have him.” She then grabbed Jaune and threw him onto the bed, they then started fucking like rabbits in heat. Eventually he knocked her up, 3 times in one night. 

Blake pulled out a bunch of ropes, a whip, a gimp mask, anal beads, nipple clippings, and a vibrator. She shoved the vibrator up Cardin’s ass, tied him up to the wall, put the gimp mask on him, shoved the anal beads along with the vibrator, and put on the nipple clippings on him. She then began to fearsomely whip him, now this was the type of whip that removes some skin, so you can imagine the pain. Jesus this is getting really fucked up, oh well nothing we can do now. Jaune and Pyrrha are now 69ing each other, after a creampie, that’s kinky. But anyway, Yang proceeded to punch Cardin in the balls until they went from looking like raisins, to looking like purple, throbbing, watermelons. Ouch. 

Weiss poked a hole in his scrotum, causing it to deflate until his balls were the size of chicken nuggets. Ruby then cut off his balls, deep fried them, and gave it to McDonald’s to sell as chicken. And that’s where chicken nuggets come from kids! Nah I’m just kidding, that’s actually where KFC comes from, they just add the bone. After resorting to cannibalism, Velvet kicked down the door wearing a dominatrix outfit and said in a thicc Australian accent, “You fuckin’ amateurs, that’s not how ya punish a wanker cunt. This is how ya punish a wanker cunt.” 

She then pulled out a syringe filled with hot sauce, and shoved the needle up Cardin’s blue squishy dick hole. Nooooooooo! Not the dick hole! Anything but the dick hole! This was sooooo bad that Jaune stopped sexy time just to cringe for 20 seconds, then went back to fucking. This time it was cowgirl, they’re favorite position. DICK HOLE PENETRATION! Velvet then pushed the pushy thing that’s on a syringe to put all of the hot spicy sauce inside his 2 inch penis. The pain was so much that the ball gag broke from his screaming. Nora and Ren walked in for no reason, and started fucking each other. Wait, why are you guys here? Get out! Oh wait, they’re using his screams as a soundtrack to a porno they are filming together. Damn, this is really fucked. 

Just then, the anal beads and vibrator popped out of his ass! And an arm came out, the arm grabbed onto his left butt cheek and lifted itself up. Out of Cardin’s ass was a very tall, very buff looking man. He has a school uniform on and a hat. He looked around the room with a “menacing gaze” the thought on everybody’s mind was ‘who is this man.’ The only person who did not think that was Jaune. He stood up, and for some reason, he had these yellow clothes levitate onto him. He gave a smile and said in a voice that was deeper than his usual “Jotaro.” 

“Dio!” Yelled the man. “So you managed to find me? I’m impressed, no one would’ve thought to check the snatch of a dolphin.” Said Jaune. “Shut up, I came all this way to beat the living shit outa you, and no one ain’t stopping me.” Everyone was confused, Pyrrha ask, “Jaune, what’s going on? Who is this man?” Jaune replied by saying, “Jaune? Ha ha ha ha. That was a persona I made to fit into this world. Anata wa watashi ga Jauneda to omotta, KONO DIO DA!” 

“Yare Yare Daze.” Then the fight from part 3 happens and Dio/Jaune gets killed. Then Jotaro kills all the others for being Dio’s henchmen/friends. Expect for Cardin, he asked him why he is here. Cardin explained everything up until that point.

“Yare Yare, Anata wa hontōni rekishi no naka de mottomo hikui sukamudesu. Anata wa okane de karite iru mono o kaesu koto wa dekimasen!” He summoned star platinum and did a 90 second ORA. Cardin is now dead. 

And that was the original ending to volume 3

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry.


End file.
